De'Halin Timeline
The history of De'Halin can be seperated into 6 eras. __INDEX__ Before The Loss This is the era before recorded history, not that they didn't record history before this point, but all writen history was destroyed in tragedy at the end of the BL period. The BL period was not called the BL period until after the End of Histories. 'End of Histories' There was a Lich named Pextra Deadsoul rose to power right at the end of the BL period. He wanted to gain complete control of the world, and using powerful magic, he almost succeeded. A band of heroes was sent by the nations of the world to stop him. But before the band on heroes could destroy the Lich, Deadsoul used his powers to destroy every library and writen work in De'Halin. Deadsoul's plan was to try to control history so he could enstate himself as a power greater than the deities themselves. Yet he was stopped before his plans could reach fruition by the mighty band of heroes. Unfortunately their names are long forgotten. This ended the BL era and began the New Era. 'Lost Magic ' There existed a powerful type of magic in the BL era that was sealed by the gods because Pextra proved that non-deities would abuse the power. This magic could perform feats unimaginable, and many powerful artifacts and magical places were enfused with lost magic. But even the gods could not seal all of the Lost Magic, it is rumored that some lingers in ancient dungeons waiting to be unleashed. 'Titan Wars' Although all writen history was destroyed, many oral legends contiued to be passed down in the Dwarven Kingdoms. It's generally agreed by historians that the Titan Wars Occured about 500 to 600 years before the End of Histories. The Titan wars then lasted ~250 years. The Titan Wars were between the Dwarves of Gordanius and the Cylotitans . It ended 250 to 350 years before the End of Histories and marked the creation of the Dwarven Kingdom. 'Kingdoms in Existance' Cal'Donthar and Gordanfall were already established. There were no human kingdoms, and humans were mostly barbariac at this point. The world was divided into 3 Regions. The Dwarven Kingdom in the West, The Elvish Kingdom in the center, and The Bararian Tribes of the East. 'Geographical Differences' There was no Aquilam Desert , and most of the eastern part of De'Halin was forested. The forests went up to the base of the Morsnir Mountains . New Era The New Era marked a period of exploration and discovery as many of the writen records were destroyed. The nations of the world were so focused on rebuilding their knowledge that it was a generally peaceful time. ImageSize = width:300 height:500 PlotArea = left:40 right:0 top:50 bottom:10 DateFormat = yyyy TimeAxis = orientation:vertical format:yyyy order:reverse Period = from:0 till:1250 AlignBars = early ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:250 start:0 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:50 start:0 Colors = id:gray value:gray(0.7) id:lightsteelblue value:rgb(0.418, 0.609, 0.800) id:red value:rgb(1, 0, 0) id:white value:gray(0.9) id:green value:rgb(0.2,0.2,0.6) id:yellow value:rgb(0.6,0.6,0.2) id:bgc value:rgb(0.278,0.274,0.274) Define $dx = 20 # shift text to right side of bar BackgroundColors = canvas:bgc PlotData = bar:event width:20 shift:($dx,-4) from:start till:end color:lightsteelblue mark:(line, white) from:0 till:1250 fontsize:L color:lightsteelblue shift:(30,240) text: The New Era (NE) at:0 fontsize:M text: "The End of Histories" at:1100 fontsize:M text: "Formation of the Elder Council" at:400 fontsize:M text: "Discovery of East Gordanius " at:250 fontsize:M text: "Humans Move West" 'Humans move west (NE 250)' The barbarian tribes that lived in the Morsnir Mountains began to move west into elven territory, and while there were a few unfriendly skirmishes, there was no official response by the elves. 'Discovery of East Gordanius (NE 402)' While there wasn't a terrible amount of Dwarven information lost in the End of Histories , it is in intersting note that the dwarves found a "lost" section of Gordanius in NE 402. This section was actually part of the home of the acient dwarves home, and it reaffirmed Gordan Ironbreaker decision to make Gordanius the new capital of the Dwarves. 'Formation of the Elder Council NE (1100)' Up until this point the elves had never had any sort of official ranking or hierarchy. Powerful druids were called High Druids and they were respected, but they didn't hold any real power. But unrest and disagreement about the humans movement caused the elves to choose a set of leaders, and they decided that having a druidic council would work best. Veassen was elected to be the 1st Elder Druid. 'Kingdoms in Existance' No new kingdoms were created in this era. 'Geographical Differences' The eastern Forest of Velits was starting to be cut down by the humans, but besides that there were no major differences made in this era. Time of Rebirth The Time of Rebirth began with the Laying of the Wastes destroyed most of Eastern De'Halin. ImageSize = width:300 height:500 PlotArea = left:40 right:0 top:50 bottom:10 DateFormat = yyyy TimeAxis = orientation:vertical format:yyyy order:reverse Period = from:0 till:1250 AlignBars = early ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:250 start:0 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:50 start:0 Colors = id:gray value:gray(0.7) id:lightsteelblue value:rgb(0.418, 0.609, 0.800) id:red value:rgb(1, 0, 0) id:white value:gray(0.9) id:green value:rgb(0.2,0.6,0.2) id:yellow value:rgb(0.6,0.6,0.2) id:bgc value:rgb(0.278,0.274,0.274) Define $dx = 20 # shift text to right side of bar BackgroundColors = canvas:bgc PlotData = bar:event width:20 shift:($dx,-4) from:start till:end color:green mark:(line, white) from:0 till:1250 fontsize:L color:green shift:(30,240) text: Time of Rebirth (TR) at:0 fontsize:M text: "The Laying of the Wastes" at:503 fontsize:M text: "Elf-Dwarf War Begins" at:561 fontsize:M text: "Elf-Dwarf War Ends" at:893 fontsize:M text: "Tierius Founded" 'Laying of the Wastes (TR 0)' At the end of the New Era, earthquakes starting hit Eastern De'Halin. They started off small, but over a period of a few months they became very serious. On Fadesun 29th the earth in Eastern De'halin (Where Kregis is today) was torn open and lave and fire elementals began pooring from the earth. Many of the volcanic mountains the Morsnir Mountains erupted as well. This destroyed the forest area and the water feature that existed in Eastern De'halin and covered it in ash and rock. Over time the land regrew, but only to an extent and it soon became the desert that it is know for today. Many lives were lost in the Laying of the Wastes, including the first Elder Druid . 'Elf - Dwarf War (TR 503 - TR 561)' The elves were still feeling the sting of the Laying of the Wastes when the Dwarves decided they wanted to make a trade route with the human settlements in Eastern De'halin. This caused them to begin cutting down trees in northern Cal'Notar (Where Tierius is today) and begin trying to make route to eastern De'Halin. This angered the Elves as they were trying to regrow the forest after the devastation, and they declared war on the Dwarves. The war lasted 58 years until the Elves finally called for a truce because too much forest was being destroyed in the battles. The decided to give Northen Cal'Notar to the humans in an act of spite to the Dwarves, and allowed the Dwarves to make thier trade route. The Dwarves accepted the deal because they didn't want the land, they wanted the route. The humans just got a ton of free land out of the deal, and were very pleased with their good fortune. 'Tierius Founded (TR 893)' In 893 King Erlius Tierian was crowned king because of his renown for being a fair a just leader. He ruled very well until his death in TR 917. He united the human settlements under one banner and created the largest kingdom in De'Halin's history. 'Kingdoms in Existance' Tierius was founded, but it was much large then it is today. It contained where Tierius , Draum , Kregis and The Wastelands are today. 'Geographical Differences' The once forested lands of Eastern De'Halin were covered in ash and flames from TR 0 until around TR 230. While parts of Eastern De'Halin began regrowing, most of it began turning into a desert. Endless Snow The Era of Endless Snow was an era of magical darkness where Vampire walked freely and it was snowing everywhere due to low tempatures. The Era Endless Snow became a mark in history that many nations do not wish to repreat, and showed the world what happened when evil succeeded. ImageSize = width:300 height:340 PlotArea = left:40 right:0 top:50 bottom:10 DateFormat = yyyy TimeAxis = orientation:vertical format:yyyy order:reverse Period = from:0 till:850 AlignBars = early ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:250 start:0 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:50 start:0 Colors = id:gray value:gray(0.5) id:lightsteelblue value:rgb(0.418, 0.609, 0.800) id:red value:rgb(1, 0, 0) id:white value:gray(0.9) id:green value:rgb(0.2,0.6,0.2) id:yellow value:rgb(0.6,0.6,0.2) id:bgc value:rgb(0.278,0.274,0.274) Define $dx = 20 # shift text to right side of bar BackgroundColors = canvas:bgc PlotData = bar:event width:20 shift:($dx,-4) from:start till:end color:gray mark:(line, white) from:0 till:850 fontsize:L color:gray shift:(30,160) text: Endless Snow (ES) at:0 fontsize:M text: "The Nocto War & ~ Period of Silence Begins" at:772 fontsize:M text: " Period of Silence Ends" at:804 fontsize:M text: " Formation of the War Council" at:850 fontsize:M text: "The Nocto War Ends" 'The Nocto War (ES 0 - ES 850)' The Nocto War was started when a powerful vampire managed to dominate the King of Tierius and force the mages of Tierius to use their combined magics to make an eternal night. This allowed Vampires to walk freely without worry of the sun, and with a royal decree that vampires were to not only be accepted by the citizens of Tierius but to be obeyed, the Nocto Family of Vampires to gain control of the worlds largest nation. The Dwarves did not approve of the Nocto's rule, partically because they closed the trade routes, and they declared war on Tierius. This began the Nocto war, which lasted 850 years. It was a fairly even fight until the elves joined in in 804. They managed to kill the Vampires that were controling the mages and the eternal night ended. This immediately dispersed the vampire presence effectly ending the Nocto War. 'The Period of Silence (ES 0 - ES 772)' When the Nocto War started the Elder Druid insisted that the Elves not interfer with the affairs of the humans. Anyone who spoke against him were forced to take a vow of silence and thier speah was sealed by powerful spell he created. This lasted until it was discovered that the Elder Druid was a vampire working with the Nocto Family and he was killed and replaced by a new Elder druid who immeditly declared war with Tierius and joined the Dwarves in stopping the vampires. 'Formation of the War Council (ES 804)' During the Nocto War the elves felt that it was too dangerous to have only 1 person in change of their entire nation, so they created a War Council to help govern the people. 'Kingdoms in Existance' No new kingdoms were created, but the War Council was formed. 'Geographical Differences' Due to the endless night the world became a frozen tundra. The forests near Cal'Donthar remained alive thought due to the magic of the Ada Alda . New Light With the defeat of the Nocto Family and the return of the beloved sun, the world returned to a state much like it was in the Time of Rebirth. But with Humans being as fervant on expanding as they are, war soon broke out between newly formed kingdoms. ImageSize = width:300 height:625 PlotArea = left:40 right:0 top:50 bottom:10 DateFormat = yyyy TimeAxis = orientation:vertical format:yyyy order:reverse Period = from:0 till:1560 AlignBars = early ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:250 start:0 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:50 start:0 Colors = id:gray value:gray(0.5) id:lightsteelblue value:rgb(0.418, 0.609, 0.800) id:red value:rgb(1, 0, 0) id:white value:gray(0.9) id:green value:rgb(0.2,0.6,0.2) id:yellow value:rgb(0.6,0.6,0.2) id:bgc value:rgb(0.278,0.274,0.274) Define $dx = 20 # shift text to right side of bar BackgroundColors = canvas:bgc PlotData = bar:event width:20 shift:($dx,-4) from:start till:end color:gray mark:(line, white) from:0 till:1560 fontsize:L color:yellow shift:(30,305) text: New Light (NL) at:545 fontsize:M text: "|Kregis Founded" at:1000 fontsize:M text: "|Elves Open Trade" at:1145 fontsize:M text: "|Draum Founded" at:1554 fontsize:M shift:($dx,20) text: "Kregian War Begins & ~Dwarven King Vanished " 'Kregis Founded (NL 545)' The seeds of rebellion were spread when the people of Eastern Kregis had to worship Vampires because a king in some far off land ruled over them and made a decree about it. With the vampire presence gone, the people in Eastern Tierius began demanding freedom from the crown. They were lead by Kredian Gisnan, and under his rule he used his mastery of the diplomatic arts to free the people of Eastern Tierius without a drop of blood. The nation was name Kregis in his name. 'Elves Begins Trade (NL 1000)' The War Council was pushing the Druidic Council to copy the humans with thier advanced weaponry, and after a long debate they conviced the Elder druid to allow them to trade with the humans. A trade route was established on the Aust River . 'Draum Founded (NL 1145)' Seeing that Kregis earned thier freedom without much trouble, the people of southern Tierius decided they would try their luck at secession as well. With the backing of Kregis, the Nation of Draum was formed, peacefully, in 1145. Part of Southern Kregis also became part of the Draum Kingdom as a act of friendship between the nations. Kregis was able to give away the land as it wasn't really in use and was difficult to maintain. 'Kregian War Begins (NL 1554)' When Emperor Genmore came into power in NL 1548 Kregis went though a drastic change. Officals who were know for mercy and justice were replace by Genmore's ruthless underlings and the nation turned from a peaceful trade nation into violent warlike nation. With its new military might Kregis attempted to take back the land it gave to Draum, and being its invasion. Draum, lacking a proper military of its own, asked Tierius to help them. About 3 months after the start of the invasion Tierius delcared war with Kregis. The war lasted 6 years, but even with the help of a Time Lord, Kregis was no match for the combined might of Cal'Notar, Gordanfall, and Tierius. 'Dwarven King Vanished (NL 1555)' Weeks after Tierius Delcared war the Dwarven King did not disapear, what are you talking about? Much to the surpise of the Dwarven Kingdom the king returned in RS 0, but he was never gone in the first place so they were really confused. 'Kingdoms in Existance' Kregis Expanded a great deal, gaining land from Draum and Tierius. 'Geographical Differences' Not much changed in the geography of De'Halin. Rising Sun With the defeat of Kregis at the Battle of Tymehold, a new world order was being formed. An era of peace rushed in, and the all nations (except Kregis) began to prosper. ImageSize = width:300 height:500 PlotArea = left:40 right:0 top:50 bottom:10 DateFormat = yyyy TimeAxis = orientation:vertical format:yyyy order:reverse Period = from:0 till:70 AlignBars = early ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:10 start:0 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:0 Colors = id:gray value:gray(0.7) id:lightsteelblue value:rgb(0.418, 0.609, 0.800) id:red value:rgb(1, 0, 0) id:white value:gray(0.9) id:green value:rgb(0.2,0.2,0.6) id:yellow value:rgb(0.6,0.6,0.2) id:bgc value:rgb(0.278,0.274,0.274) Define $dx = 20 # shift text to right side of bar BackgroundColors = canvas:bgc PlotData = bar:event width:20 shift:($dx,-4) from:start till:end color:red mark:(line, white) from:0 till:70 fontsize:L color:red shift:(30,240) text: Rising Sun (RS) at:0 fontsize:M text: "Donthar Civil War & ~Battle of Tymehold" at:24 fontsize:M text: "Draum's King Overthrown" at:55 fontsize:M text: "Noctem Vivere" at:56 fontsize:M text: "~Current Date" 'Donthar Civil War (RS 0)' Influcenced by the minions of the Time Dragon, the War Council declared themselves the sole rulers of Cal'Donthar and began attacking those who sided with the Druid Council. After a war which lasted only a matter of months, the War Council was defeated. 'Battle of Tymehold (RS 0)' On Deepcold 36th the battle to mark the turn of the century occured. Lasting aprox. 6 hours the Battle of Tymehold reach a pinnacle when the Heroes of Tierius dissapeared into an interdimensional rift at the top of the Obelisk of Tymehold and fought with the Time Dragon. After emerging victorious, the Kregian Army was overwhelmed by the combined forces of the Dwarves , Elves , Tierians , Draumians , Daypires , and the Good Dragons of the Wastelands . The obelisk was left standing as a monument to the battle. 'Draum's King Overthrown (RS 24)' The people of Draum were very unsatisfied with how the king of Draum dealt with the Kregian war. That combined with more unrest from his heavy taxes following the war for rebuiling efforts lead to his removal. It was decided that a Merchant Council should replace him, and that the nation would be run by a Chairman. 'Noctem Vivere (RS 55)' Undead began roaming the countryside of Draum and towns were being destroyed by hordes of zombies. This lasted aprox. 5 months until the Heroes of Paringaim managed to help the Heroes of Tierius defeat the vampire ruling over the undead, ended the Noctem Vivere. 'Current Date (RS 56)' The current date is RS 56, who knows what will happen next... 'Kingdoms in Existance' With Kregis's military defeated, it was forced to return the lands they stole back to Tierius and Draum . 'Geographical Differences' A few new landmarks were created with the change of Eras including Arandur's Fall and the Obelisk of Tymehold . Category:Endless Snow